Ever After
by Quincette
Summary: Naraku was vanquished, Shikon jewel is in full sphere, but the entrance well was closing up, Kagome have to come back to her time... what then? R&R Onegai? quick fic, one chapter only*a kiss was added*


Moshi-moshi minna-san!!!!

This is my first Inuyasha fic, I usually wrote in hunterxhunter section

This story's idea basic on my selfish will that I want Kagome and Inuyasha ended up together, regardless to the time (how cliché you said, oh just read!!), how could it happen? Read this one, it won't take long, just one chapter story

Disclaimer : Inuyasha and all its characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko sensei regardless how bad I want them to be mine *sobs*

Enjoy!  

"Here…" Kagome curved her lips into a small smile, handing the glimmering, full rounded shikon jewel into Inuyasha's hand. The silverhair hannyou stared the jewel for a second then slowly turned his gaze back into her.

_Don't stare at me like that…_

"Uhn?" She gazed back at him, but couldn't force herself to look at his pair of golden pools. If she did that, she certainly sure that she would break her smile. She didn't want to do that, it would make him uncomfortable.

_And it'll make me uncomfortable_

"Where--"

"Now--"

They spoke their question at the same time, both stopped, both smiled. An annoying silent fell again between.

"You first." He said

Kagome stared at the ash-covered ground, ashes that a few hours ago were called Onigumo or Naraku… Inuyasha's arch enemy was vanquished.

_Now what…?_

 "Now, you could make yourself a full youkai… like you always wanted…" That's what she said, not exactly the echoing question she had in her head. 

A small surprises rose the silverhair's brows, "….Yeah…I …" he paused, "You, where are you going now?" he retorted, decided not to continue the previous line he's been willing to ask.

His question made the girl nudged a little and caught his gaze.

_I've done in here, I have to go home._

She separated her lips to give him an answer, but before she could let a word out, a small brown figure rushed from a far, dangled in her feet.

"Kagome… you have to see that well! Come on!!" Shippo began to pull her arm, dragging her to the well she used to cross the time. It was glowing.

"The entrance is closing!" Sango exclaimed. She and Miroku were standing besides the glowing well, worried-faced.

Kagome approached the well. She could see her world down there, bordered by the well's void. Dark patches began to eat its image. Yes, the entrance was closing. Apparently Kami-sama up there noticed that her duty to tidy up the mess in Inuyasha's time was over.

"I have to go home." She said shortly to her comrades; Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Kouga… and Inuyasha. "Good bye everyone." She said, trying to sounds as casual as she could, like she'll come back to that place again, but she didn't sure, her hunch was saying that the well will be closed forever. Maintaining her so-called smile was getting heavier now. 

"Kagome, you'll be back won't you?" The little brown youkai in her feet wailed.

She felt sorry for him, but she gave him a shook for an answer anyway.

"Now, now Shippo, let her go. She has her own life and her own time…" Kaede drew the little kitsune and placed him in her arms, "Thank you for your help all this time child…" she said, with a warm smile.

Kagome smiled back, just before a figure blocked her view, Sango. She was wrapping her arms around her and kissed her cheek, "Sayonara…" She sobbed weakly. The hugged girl felt blurs in her eyes. Miroku stepped forward and held her hand, wearing his ever-confidently-annoying smile. Before he could say something other than a goodbye, Kouga darted forward, planted a kiss in Kagome's hand that he snapped from Miroku's. 

"Sayonara Kago-hime." Said the wolf youkai. In the normal situations, Inuyasha would have bombarded him with swearing and complains, particularly when he heard Kouga referring her with Kago-hime. 

But this time, he's not.

He was just standing there, excluded from the others, staring solemnly at the-soon-will-leave girl. This was not the usual old times where Kagome leaves and comes back. 

This was not… he realized.

The grass beneath his feet felt so rough when he dragged them closer to the raven-haired girl. Everyone took a step back, as if giving them some space, even Kouga, who of course, did that reluctantly.

He nailed his eyes into hers, goldens met ravens. The girl was keep smiling, as though nothing out of ordinary would happen.

_What's the matter, aren't you sad leaving me…?_

Kagome forced herself to uphold the eye contact. Her mouth was never been felt as dry as that time before. She allowed herself to sigh, gathering some standard goodbye words to say… but they were stuck in her gullet. Worse, the blur she had flowing out, tears. 

Smile and tears… odd couple… 

"Sayonara…" Finally she succeeded to escape one word, just one. Then she turned back, prepared to jump to the wormhole well.

_Now…___

Suddenly she felt a firm grasped on her wrist. Inuyasha.

_…or never…_

He opened his mouth, summoned the three little words from his brain's deposit box, words that might somehow kept the girl from leaving.

The girl heard the first word, it widened her eyes. She could predict the next words he would say. 

_Don't say that, don't. I couldn't bear with that now._

Then, instead of listening to the silverhair's line, she pulled her hand back, but the grip was too strong. Kagome sighed heavily; the man gave her no other way.

"Osuwari!" She countered shortly. 

The grip loosened, as the owner of the hand fell into the ground, but those golden pools were still on her. She closed her eyes and jumped… to her own world.

 _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_

****

"Kagome, Daijobu?" Asked her friend for the fifth times that day.

"Betsuni…." Also same answers that came out of her.

She lazily took her school bag and left the class. Warm breeze of early autumn hailed her. Her feet crushed the path's canopy of fallen leaves. He stopped her steps, gazing upwards; dancing wind took auburn leaves off its sleepy branches. Everything shadowed with magnificent gold… beautiful gold… just like Inuyasha's eyes…

What he was trying to say that time anyway? She recalled her memory. His first word echoing in her ears… _I _

I? Ai? What next?

_I love you? Aishiteru?_

How sure she was, that he was going to say those words to her. He loves Kikyou remember?

_Loves? Or Loved, as in past tense?_

 She shrugged her shoulder, trying to shove the memory off, irritated of herself. Why was she still curios about that hannyou's line? It was she herself who decided not to hear. It was she herself who stopped that line, blame her hunch for telling herself what that silverhair was going to say, blame her for thinking that she couldn't bear the line she thought the hannyou would say to her… blame her

_Blame yourself_

 Countless it were, having Inuyasha on her thought and it's not right, she reminded herself. That hannyou, or should she said youkai by now, was belong to the past, not her time.

_Not my time_

Something chilly trailed her jaw line. She must be not blinked for too long, she thought, rubbing the tears off her. She sighed again and decided to march home before started another staring game with the sun.

***

"Aren't you going to use that?" 

Inuyasha kept silent, ignoring Miroku's question. Precious jewel he always wanted was in his hand now, he just has to say his wish… and it's done, as simple as that. But why… it seemed nothing to him by now, in fact he would trade that jewel for the girl who just vanished in the well beside him, no, he would trade anything to have her back.

"Miroku…"

"Nani…?"

"I can make myself into full youkai with this thing, right…"He murmured, eyeing the jewel.

"Aa! A very powerful youkai indeed, but I warn you, nothing guarantees that that jewel won't make you turn evil or something. If that happens… then you'll face me." The monk replied with casual voice, but Inuyasha could sense seriousness in his words… he took the jewel from Inuyasha's hand and placed it in his no-longer-black-holed palm. 

The hannyou's lips curled into a faint smile, "… it could also change me into an ordinary human being, couldn't it?"

The monk looked surprised, "If you want to… yes."

"Then do me favor…" Requested the golden eyes

***

Ordinary school days, the same routine again; came, studied and went home. Kagome has never felt that bored before. Well, bored was not quite word to describe her feeling right then, it was more like…lonely….not exactly.

_Missing…_

She sighed again. Her mind was more annoying than she thought, it kept remind her about that hannyou every time she tried to convinced herself that she have to forget about him and everything that had happened inside that well was nothing more than a dream. But her mind knew that her heart was lying… it constantly reminded her; it was not a dream, and she'll never forget the hannyou, because she lov….

"AAAAAAaaahhhhhhh… Uruseeeeee !!!" She yelled at herself, unconsciously.

Then she realized, she still in the middle of a lesson… and the whole eyes in the class were on her.

"Daijobu Higurashi-san?" Her teacher asked her.

"B-betsuni." The girl answered, a bit stuttered.

Some of her classmates giggled, some of her friends looked worried about her. She's been acting weird since a month before and she didn't want to share her problem with anyone. That Kagome was not like their usual Kagome, who happened to be sick frequently, but lived the school days with joy, laughter, and shared her stories about the guy whom she fell for.   

 The teacher sighed then waved his hand, told her to back on her chair.

 She did that, but her mind was flying somewhere else far… like how nice live would be if everything went just like the shoujo mangas…. You know, when suddenly your dream guy moved into your class from nowhere as a newly transferred student and sat right besides you? And since you're the first one who actually be his friend, eventually you two ended up as a couple? Yeah…. How nice it would be, she thought.

If only things could run that way for her and Inuyasha. Say, he's reincarnated into this world?.... no, Kagome shrugged, it wouldn't be the same then. It was just like when Inuyasha attracted to her because of Kikyou's resemblance in her. Maybe she is Kikyou's reincarnation, but who knows… still Kikyou is Kikyou… and Kagome is Kagome… I am myself, she thought. Inuyasha is Inuyasha, if he's reincarnated into someone else, that someone else is not him. It wouldn't be the same Inuyasha she's known. 

_But still you want to be with him…. _

Just a blink time after that thought, the class' door slid open. One of her teachers walked in and announced, "Class we have a new transferred student here."

All of the eyes stared at the upcoming figure in the door.

Kagome even stood up from her chair; she's crossing her fingers in hope, even ignoring herself who'll think about how silly it was later on. No one noticed 'because they were too excited.

Then the new student stepped inside the class. Kagome's heart melted.

The new student was a girl… She sat back. 

_How silly you are… what were you thinking… that the upcoming student is Inuyasha? Look… a girl…, disappointed? Even if she's a boy, it couldn't be Inuyasha, he lived before your great great great grand ancestors were born. Hello?_

She smiled, took her mind's self mocking.

The class' male population began to whistle and cheered enthusiastically as the girl introduced herself. Then the teacher pointed a spared seat, right next to Kagome. She sat there and took a glance to the unnoticed girl.

Kagome felt a light tap on her shoulder; she turned to the new girl, who was smiling friendly.

"Murakami Sakiko…." She said, introduced herself.

"Ah… Higurashi Kagome …" She replied, a bit awed

"Ne… Kagome-san, you are living in Higurashi Jinja, aren't you?" 

"Aa…" Answered the girl slowly, a bit daunted by the girl's sudden congeniality.

Sakiko smiled. She was sure that she has found the right person, but she didn't sure whether that was the right time to tell her the big news that was burdened over generations to her family.

"Are you still frequently skipping the school?" She continued her question.

"… What?" The other girl frowned.

"I mean didn't attend the school because of sick…?" She revised some of her words.

"… No…" her answer sounded more like question than affirmation.

"Souka… Can I go to your house after school?" She asked her still with that mysterious smile in her thin lips.

Kagome nodded despite her curiosity about Sakiko… maybe she was just being nice.

Few hours later, the two walked along the path heading to Higurashi Jinja. Sakiko seemed so interested about Kagome, she didn't know why, but she didn't mind. The girl was very nice. She seemed to like attentions very much, especially from the guys, who were buzzing around her during the school time, she handled them sweetly, or should she say in a rather flirty way… Somehow she reminded her of Miroku…

_There… you're thinking about them again… told you you'll never get over it…_

"Tsk!"She groaned at herself.

"Daijoubu?" Sakiko threw a glance.

"Betsuni…"

The other girl smirked, "Missing someone?"

Kagome nudged, but before she could say something, the girl squeaked, "Look that's your house!" and she ran, climbing up the set of steps.

Kagome was after her. She found Sakiko on top of the stairs, gasping for her breath.

Ojiisan was outside, looking up at his granddaughter and her friend. He greeted them cheerfully. And then he recognized Sakiko.

"Ah… you're the girl who came here last week, aren't you?"

"Aa!" She exclaimed.

"What?"The other girl confused.

"Yes, she came here last week, asking to see you, several times before too, but you know you're—Ouch!" The old man shouted as his granddaughter stepped his foot to stop his line.

"But I was sick, wasn't I?" She continued her Ojiisan's line.

The girl giggled, "No." She said, "You were traveled into another time, weren't you?" She smiled.

Kagome stunned, "H-how…?"

"You traveled into the past, with that well inside the warehouse, didn't you?" She paused, solemnly studied the other girl's expressions, "You searched for Shikon jewel…"

The other girl's eyes widened.

"… and accomplished… the well had closed, hadn't it?" She added.

"How did you—"

"Just say if it is true!" Sakiko snapped. Kagome could see excitement swelling in her pair of browns. 

"…yes…"

"So the well had closed?" She repeated.

"Yes… now how—" She didn't finish her question as Sakiko pulled her hand and started to ran, dragged her with. "Where are we going?"

"My house!" She replied huskily between her breaths. "There's someone you have to see!"

***

Sakiko's house was enormous, castle-like style with shabby-chick interior. As they walked through a corridor, Kagome wondered, who the one whom Sakiko mentioned is

They entered a large room which seemed to be a library. Sakiko stopped at a cabinet and pull out a book.

The wall beside them turned over, revealing a staircase, down to the darkened room. Common entrance to the secret chamber, Kagome thought, still she didn't expect to see one.

Sakiko stepped down, she set sights on Kagome, smile still on her, "Don't worry, you'll take off that gloomy look out of your face in no time… Come on in!" She grasped the other's wrist and guided her down the steps.

There was another door in that shady place. Sakiko knocked it.

"Who's that?" a masculine voice came out of it.

"Sakiko here!" the girl replied   

"Come in!" Answered the voice. Kagome slightly familiar with it. 

The door swung open automatically

"Voice detector." Said Sakiko, explained it to the puzzled looking Kagome.

So there they were, inside the room which was inside the secret basement. The room was lightened by the bright bulbs. It was an ordinary Japanese room, minimalist with short legged table in the center, a fourteen inch TV placed in it, folded futon in the corner. There were two more doors, maybe one of it is a bathroom, she guessed. That place looked like a small apartment.  

Then she noticed a figure in shadowed spot.

"You might want to see her…?!" Sakiko said cheerfully at the figure.

The silhouette turned the head into Kagome's direction, and stunned. Then it loomed closer to her.

The girl couldn't believe of who she was seeing right then. Her lips slightly opened, muttering a word, "Masaka…"

The figure, which was a man, a very familiar one indeed, called her name, "Kagome."

"Inuyasha…" She called back with a barely heard whisper.

The silver haired hannyou darted forward and caught her in his arms. Kagome could do nothing but cry.

Sakiko witnessed the reunion in satisfied smile. It's done, her duty, to her ancestors. Slowly she turned back and closed the door behind, leaving the couple.

***

            "What had happened after I left?" That was her first question to Inuyasha as they sat down in the center of that room, separated by the low table. Again, it was not quite the first thing she'd been curious to ask 

"Here…" Inuyasha handed the famous shikon jewel into Kagome's hand.

She stared at that glimmering sphere, as beautiful as the last time she handed it to him…. Few centuries back according to her time now. She threw her gaze at the hannyou, yes he was still a hannyou,. She realized, looking at his silver mane. 

Funny it was, she thought, when Inuyasha's not around felt like she got so much to tell him, to ask him…but now, he was right in front of her and she couldn't let a word out. She just simply stunned, yet comfortable having him there beside her.

"So you didn't use it?" She asked, again not exactly the first question she's been curios to ask.

"Yes I did… I kept it close to me, so I could live longer…" His answer made the girl jerked her head in shock. He smiled and continued, "I've been waiting for you…"

Girl gazed him… Inuyasha could see tons of disbelief in her wide pair of raven.

"I have to. I have to wait until your time arrives because the well was permanently closed."

The girl kept silent for a moment, "How do you know that this is the time?"

Inuyasha sighed, recalled for his memory, "After you left, I … some kind some explored your goodies that you left that time… remember that?" He pointed an old yellow bag in other corner of the room Kagome didn't notice before. "…and I found your diary, luckily… you wrote the date… so I wait the time moved and set exactly like it." He continued.

Kagome could feel a blur in her eyes, she's about to cry…"That's long…"

"Just a few centuries…" The hannyou shrugged.

"….You have never got out of this place?"

"Course I have, when it's new moon, when I was an ordinary human, I did go out… even wandering around Higurashi jinja sometimes…. I can't go out while I was in hannyou form, youkai and hannyou could not freely wandering around these days." He explained.

"What had happened to the others?"

"Kaede died of her age, Shippo and Kouga… all of the youkai, went to place that safe from human's interfere, they've became more dangerous than youkai as the time passed by, I don't know where they'd gone… I stayed here with Sakiko's family from generation to generation… She's Miroku and Sango's great great granddaughter." he ended his explanation with a smile.

Kagome smiled too. Now she knew where Sakiko inherited that flirty manner from. She trailed Inuyasha's golden pools and gave him another inquiry  

"So, you've been waiting for me all this long?" 

"Yes…"

"Why?" 

"… Because I haven't finished my line I was going to say to you that time… remember?" he paused, studied Kagome's expression a while

Kagome nodded, "… yeah, I cut you off by saying osu--?"

"Don't say that, it might still work!" he snapped

"What, osuwari?"

That word slammed the hannyou into the floor. Kagome squeaked.

"I'm sorry I don't mean it. Is that hurt?" she worried, but couldn't help to smile.

"Very much….you did that on purpose!" He uttered cynically, slight annoyed, but he was glad to see that mischievous smile again, "Ouchh…. I forgot how hurt it was… Mind me will ya, I'm centuries older now…" he groaned some more.

"Oh… I'm sorry, lemme see…" The girl felt guilty. She crawled to the spot he seated… Inuyasha was arched his back. "Here, let me see." She repeated

Suddenly the hannyou darted forward and caught her lips with his owns… 

Kagome could felt electricity jolts down to her spine as his lips brushing with hers. A bit awkward yes, but she didn't intend to push him back. A second later she closed her eyes and gave him a gentle response.

They kept the moment for a while

"So what are you going to do now?"Asked the girl, trying to break the awkwardness after they broke the kiss.

"I'll use that." He pointed the jewel. Fading shade of pink still can be seen on his face, same with Kagome.

"To be a youkai at this time?" Asked the girl

"No baka!" he exclaimed, "To be a normal human…" he continued, pleased at the Kagome's expression; shock and happy at the same time

"…So say the wish..." She urged him

"Not yet…. I want to finish my line that you cut off that time…I have to say that before I change into an ordinary human being" He paused, aimed his golden eyes into the girl's pair of raven, "I have to say that now, when you still see me exactly the same person you saw back then…"

The girl fell into silent, holding her breath, afraid that if she let a breath out, she'll miss up words that the hannyou was about to say.

"Aishiteru." He said that, and then quickly turned his face into another direction, hiding the fluster. 

She couldn't believe she heard that from him. 

Second later, Inuyasha felt pair of arms wrapped him around. 

_This is not a dream… __Inuyasha__ is really here…_

***

"Ohayou minna!" Kagome greeted her friends cheerfully as she entered the class the next morning with Sakiko behind her.

"…Ohayou…" Ayumi answered back, throwing a surprised look, so was the others.

"Maybe finally she gets over her boyfriend's issue…" Honjo whispered to Ayumi, "Hey, maybe it is my chance to go out with her!" He said to himself, followed by others' sigh.

"Hey Kagome…" He approached the girl, "How about going to the movie--"

"I love to!" Suddenly Sakiko cut his line off, dragging the boy away from Kagome and talked to him enthusiastically. Honjo looked a bit puzzled, but he seemed didn't mind, Sakiko was pretty indeed.

Kagome smiled gratefully to Sakiko. She gave her a slight wink over Honjo's back.

The bell rang. The ringing tone raised Kagome's excitement. There's a newly transferred student that day, she knew exactly. Finally in a bizarre way, the shoujo manga ending happened in her life.

The class' door slid open; a teacher came in, followed by a boy, dark haired boy, with light brown eyes and pair of distinctive fangs in his smile, if he was smiling.

Kagome didn't hear the teacher's announcement of the transferred student; she was too busy nailing her eyes at him. He looked cute in school outfit despite his sour expressions… being a human was uncomfortable for him yet, she thought, remembering his constant complain about how blunt human's sense of smelling or how slow they were in running and other things.

But it's him, not his reincarnation or something; it's he himself, in full human form, and a slightly modified name.

"Inoue Yasha…." He grunted a little as the teacher asked him to introduce himself.

Kagome widened her smile as he took a seat, not exactly beside her, but it was okay, she'll manage that later. Sakiko wouldn't mind switching her seat with him, especially the seat beside Honjo's.

The boy looked at her expressions with a bit annoyance, but he was happy inside, being around the girl whom he loves, knowing that he'll be around in her live.

Twisted fate has its own way.

***__

Glossary

Hannyou : half youkai, half human

Youkai : human form of the enchanted or powerful animals

Kitsune : fox

Kami-sama : God

Kago-hime : hime means princess, Kago is from Kagome's name, (I made that nickname ^^, to indicate Kouga's major crush on Kagome)

Osuwari : sit ! (you use that command to train your dog)

Daijobu : what's wrong?

Betsuni : nothing

Aishiteru : I love you

Nani : what

Aa! : yes

Uruse : noisy (used as a command to shut up)

Shoujo manga : comics for girls (shoujo: girl, manga: comic)

Ne : hey

Souka : so..

Higurashi jinja : Higurashi temple

Ojiisan : Grandfather

Masaka : impossible

Baka : stupid

Ohayou : good morning

There, how do you think of that? Sorry for the Japanese words, but I feel that it would lost the soul if change it into English

Again I remind you this is my very first Inuyasha fic, so take easy on me

But do please review so I know how people think about this fic is.

C'ya on other fic !!!!!


End file.
